I Maybe, Sort of Have a Crush on Her
by ToxicDanger2010
Summary: Chamber of Secrets: Is there another reason behind Ron's actions to curse Malfoy after what he called Hermione? Short OneShot


_**So I just finsihed reading CoS and am watching the movie (for the umpteenth time) at the moment and had an idea for a fun little story of Ron liking Hermione sooner than he let on. Anyway, any updates/new stories are going to become more scarce because I really need to focus on school. We can only hope that I get snowed in again for 4 or 5 days. But here is this story, it was kind of fun to write and I hope it is fun to read as well.**_

_**P.S. I do not own**_

_**P.P.S. Please Read and Review (: pretty pretty please with gummy bats on top (:**_

**I Maybe, Sort of Have a Crush on Her**

"Ron, I understand what he called Hermione, and I understand it was bad, but that's not the only reason you tried to curse him. There were plenty of other people there that didn't try to curse him," Harry Potter said to his best friend Ron Weasley. Ron had just spent the afternoon throwing up slugs for trying to curse Draco Malfoy. Draco had called Hermione a 'mud blood' and apparently Ron 'just lost it' according to him anyway.

"I told you, Harry, I just lost it. I was tired of him starting problems with us and not getting in trouble for it. I thought making him vomit slugs would be a pretty good payback. And trust me if the spell hadn't backfired it would have been prefect punishment," Ron explained, rolling his eyes, "How many times are you going to ask me?"

"I'll keep asking you until you give me a truthful answer," Harry said smirking at Ron.

"I _am_ giving you a truthful answer!" Ron exclaimed.

"What are we talking about?" asked Ron's older brother Fred, who suddenly appeared at Harry's side.

"Yes, do explain what dear little Ronniekins is telling the truth about," interjected Fred's twin George, who had appeared at Harry's other side.

"Shut up, George," Ron said, his ears growing pink, "And don't tell them Harry." Harry shook his head and smiled.

"I was trying to get Ron to tell me why he really tried to curse Malfoy today after what he called Hermione," Harry explained, "He's being stubborn and keeps saying something about how he 'just lost it' and wanted to 'punish him' for all the trouble he's started with us."

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed to his best friend.

"I can tell you why," Fred said grinning.

"Please, Fred, do elaborate," George said also grinning.

"Don't elaborate, Fred," Ron threatened holding his wand out.

"You're wand doesn't scare me little brother," Fred said laughing, "But if you won't tell Harry then I will, so you might as well do it yourself."

Ron shook his head, "Uh-uh, I'm not telling."

"Fine," Fred said, "You leave us no choice."

"Ron tried to curse Malfoy because little Ronniekins-" George started before he was shoved by Ron.

"Fine!" Ron exclaimed, "I'll tell him!" Harry looked up at his best friend who's ears had turned very pink as well as most of his face.

"Yes, Ron, what did you want to tell me?" Harry smiled.

"I tried to curse," Ron started then finished the rest of his sentence quickly ending with, "Hermione."

"Sorry, Ronnie, we didn't catch that," Fred and George said in unison. Ron looked at them and shot them a death glare.

"I said: I tried to curse Malfoy because I maybe sort of have a crush on Hermione," Ron repeated slowly.

"I knew it!" Fred, George and Harry all exclaimed together laughing.

"Ah, shut up guys," Ron said, with his ears turning even more pink, which Harry didn't think was possible.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Harry said laughing, "But doesn't it feel so much better just to have it out in the open?"

"NO!" Ron all but shouted, "Now those two will never let me live this down."

Fred and George nodded, "He's right, you know," Fred said.

"It's true, now if we could only find a way to totally embarrass him with this," George said, putting his fist under his chin, in a 'thinking pose.'

"I've got it!" Fred and George exclaimed together.

"Are you thinking…." started George.

"That we should…." continued Fred.

"SING!" they finished together, "Hermione and Ronnie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Harry laughed and joined in.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" they three sang together.

"LALALALA," Ron said loudly over his brothers and Harry with his hands over his ears.

"Okay, Ron, we're done," Harry said pulling Ron's hands off his ears.

"Good," Ron said, walking away, "Are you happy? Not only did I tell you my secret, my now my dear old brothers know. And they'll never let me forget it."

Fred and George both shrugged, "There's really no use in denying it, is there?" George said.

"But, now we've got to be on our way," Fred said.

"Yes. Loads of _homework_ to do," George said.

"Good day, brother," they said walking towards the door, "Good day, Harry."

"See you, guys," Harry said smiling. And as the twins walked out of the door he heard them begin to hum the tune to _Hermione and Ronnie sitting in a tree_.

Ron threw his hands over his ears again, "I'm going to get them some day," he said before collapsing on his bed.

"I doubt that, Ron, but hey what every floats your boat," Harry said laying on his own bed.

Harry laid there for a while thinking about how many people would know Ron's little secret by morning. And Harry knew that just a few feet away, Ron was thinking the same thing as well as trying to figure out some embarrassing secret on them to spread to the school, if they let Ron's out.

"Night, Ron," Harry said rolling over and shutting his eyes for bed.

"Night, Harry," Ron replied, then mumbled, "Don't think you're getting off that easily. If the school knows my secret, I'm going to dispose one of yours as well as Fred and George's." Then Ron rolled over, closed his eyes, and went to sleep. He had wonderful dreams of him and Hermione dating, then getting married, and having a couple of kids. When he woke up in the morning he was almost upset that his dreams weren't real.

**_This was a fun story to write for a few reasons: 1) I've never really written anything with the twins, let alone something where they have half of the dialogue; 2) I love Ron and Hermione together, and have since book one. You know they say opposites attract, and I believe it; and 3) just because it's always fun to write a new Fanfiction (:_**

**_So please tell me what you thought (: I'd very much appreciate it (:_**


End file.
